From Dark to Light
by Motionless-Ly
Summary: 'In a darkened empty Nurse's room, He comes to find me unwillingly vulnerable. I seem to think he want's nothing more than to get rid of me, but... Perhaps, these years have made me blind.' My first Oneshot. Reviews 33 Pairings: YuuxKouyou (AoixUruha)


Chapter 1/1 - Oneshot

Author's notes

Hello guys! first one shot I ever wrote! It's... pretty okay in my own opinion, but it all depends on your guys' opinion. This is a oneshot, but if you want me to continue with a multi-chaptered follow up let me know :)

Reviews are love! 333

I sighed and put my head against the glass window, the condensation cooling my forehead down and my fever. He's gonna be back any minute... I can feel it. And he's really taking his sweet time in getting back, not that I care. I just really want to leave.

Is he planning to kill me or something? Is that why he won't let me leave here?

The school was by now, empty of kids and darkened of the lights. It was Friday, the beginning of the weekend. And of all places to be stuck in, it was the nurse's office. My ankle got sprained playing basketball, and my friend Masa helped me get here. It still twinged quite a bit.

This being, of course, after finding out something big. And it had changed everything. I had come to believe in my short life on this Earth.  
>I glanced at the locked door and sighed again, becoming impatient. Where is he?<p>

Maybe I should have been thankful he was taking a long time, because soon the door handle jiggled and came unlocked. Defensively I stood by the window, expecting the worst as the door came open. My ankle protested as I stepped further back. The cause of all this walked in, and I felt my cheeks grow hot as I looked upon my classmate's face.

"Yuu," I breathed out shakily. Said person only smirked at me, his obsidian eyes gleaming even in the darkened room. His lip ring moved back and forth as he pushed on it with his tongue.

"So,' he began with a smug tone. "Here we are once again, at a sort of standstill. With no obvious solution to the problem, what shall we do, hmm?"

"Well you could just let me go," I mumble under my breath, but he seems to have heard me because he laughs.

"You would love that, wouldn't you Kou-chan?" he cackles. Since when had I become Kou-chan? Last I checked it was just 'Takashima.' "But no, that's be of no use to me. You see, I could always just kill you and get it all over with, but then there's cleanup and fabricating an explanation for your oh so sudden disappearance. No, I think I should keep you around a bit longer."

"Why? Are you afraid or something?" I goad haughtily with a cocky smile,despite him having the upper hand here. My ankle surged with pain as I stumbled over a box on the floor while stepping backwards. "After all, you hate me enough to not care about how to get rid of me. It should be simple as that."

His smirk lessened and his eyes became steely and dangerous looking. He stepped towards me and caused my heart rate to increase with anxiety.  
>"You know you're awfully cocky. Does this situation scare you at all knowing who I am?"<p>

"More than you think," I answer right away with no hesitation. Why lie to him when I know I am going to die nonetheless? "But since it's you, I'd have no problem with it if you killed me. More of a reason since I have no one to tell other than myself."

He tilted his head, curious.

"Now why would you say that? Any normal person would be terrified of the idea of dying, especially at the hands of someone like me."  
>My feelings for him were unrequited I knew that. But still, since he's gonna do something or other I might as well let it all out now.<br>I sucked in a huge breath and turned sharply away from him, letting it all out in one hurried breath.

"Iloveyouokaysothat'swhyIamnotafraidifyoukillmeornot!"

There. I said it. Now he had to kill me for saying that. Surely he hated my guts that the very idea peobably scarred him for life.  
>Behind me he shuffled slightly, probably shocked at my outburst.<p>

"Takashima..." His voice was low, but monotone. I couldn't place any sort of emotions in it. "You... don't have any idea... of what you just said to me."

"Actually I do," I retort quietly, still not looking back at him. "Maybe now... that this fact has been brought to light, I guess now there's no way you'd keep me around, right?"

I hear him step closer to me, making me flinch.

"No," he says quietly. "You really don't, Kouyou. Do you have any idea... how much this changes things? How many things have been spoiled? All because of your 'feelings' for me."

No answer comes from my mouth. There's no way I could answer him without embarassing myself. There's an awkward silence before he speaks again.

"For how long?"

Nervously I look out of the window, seeing that snow had begun to fall lightly and was now coating the school courtyard.

I sigh and finally suck up my cowardice and turn to face my sworn enemy and object of affection. His eyes were hooded and he stared at me with dark crimson eyes that showed no other emotion that confusion. So I finally began pouring my heart out to him, despite knowing how useless it was.  
>"Since... Since I first seen you in the beginning of our second year, I liked you. But I saw how you treated other people... how badly you<br>made them feel just talking to you. I mean, you're popular and rich, and could have anyone you wanted. I was... afraid of having my heart  
>broken again... so... I never approached you. If I ever tried you'd probably only sneer at me and call me pathetic like you did to<br>that poor girl. I made a promise to myself to always stay away from you no matter what. But that in itself was becoming impossible  
>to do. Because... before I knew it.. I'd fallen in love with you. But... since you hate me and all... there's no point in holding onto it any more is there..?"<p>

I was so ashamed, and disgusted with myself that I had to turn away from him, unable to look at his reaction. With a sigh I laugh at myself, tears streaming down my cheeks as I sit on the nurse's spare bed. Sniffling I wipe at my tears, not wanting to look weak.

"I'm so pathetic aren't I?" I ask, not expecting an answer. But... what he said next... floored me.

"Kou-chan... No. You're not pathetic," he murmers in a soft voice. "You're really... not."

I was paralyzed. He.. didn't think I was pathetic..? But I don't understand... I cautiously turn to look at him, the tears still coming out.

"Wh... what..?" I squeak quietly. His lips turn up into a smile. This one was gentle, and... caring almost. What the hell is going on here?  
>Yuu again walks towards me, taking slow deliberate steps with his hands in his pockets. My heart sped up as he stood in front of me,<br>looking at me with a completely different look in his eyes. He seemed nicer and less malicious. I looked away, but he wasn't having that.  
>"Kouyou... look at me," he orders in a soft but firm tone. "Come on now, Kou-chan."<p>

I didn't respond verbally. But I was still scared of him, so I slowly looked up at him. No doubt my eyes were red and puffy from all my  
>crying, but I didn't really care about that. He smiled and did something I wasn't expecting. He reached out and gently grasped my chin with<br>his thumb and forefinger, tilting my head upwards to look at his eyes that were now a calm silver color.  
>"You don't know... how absolutely happy I am to hear you say all of that."<p>

Before I could properly respond, he was grinning and pushing me down onto the bed, and his mouth was over mine.

'What the..? He's kissing me!?'

"Hnnmpf?! Nmm..!"

No oxygen flows into my lungs as he continues his kiss. His lips were soft but really... rough. And he tasted... like blood? He pushed my arms over my head and trapped me beneath his body. My chest hurt from lack of oxygen but...at this point, I wanted it to actually matter. This was what I'd fantasized about in my dreams. Where he'd push everything to the side and care only about me and no one else. this is what I wanted. So... why was I so scared still?  
>His tongue pushed into my mouth forcefully, not even wanting to wait for my approval or not. Why? WHy was he doing this to me?<p>

I couldn't feel my mouth; it was numb and bruised from his forceful kissing. I also couldn't feel my arms, his hold was too tight.

Moaning in painful protest, I tried to push my body against his to get him to stop. Maybe I wanted him to kiss me, but not like this, not  
>where I was a helpless victim. Not where he did as he wished and I couldn't do a thing.<p>

He must have realized my problem right then. Soon he was pulling away from me, sucking on my lip a few times before moving his mouth ravenously to my neck. Heavily I breathed in air to my strained lungs, panting and squirming beneath him.

"Yuu..! Stop, don't do this..." I cry out quietly.

"Why?" he asks breathlessly, making wet trails on my neck with his tongue. I shuddered and looked to the side. "Isn't this  
>what you want from me?"<p>

"Yes but not like this!" I protest. "You make me feel so... weak..."

He falters, and sighs against my skin. His grip on my arms lessens and he lets them go, only to twine his fingers with mine in a gentle grasp.

"Sorry," he mumbles quietly. "I'm just... excited, is all..."

"Huh..? What are you..?"

He shushes me with another press of his lips to mine, only with less force and more feeling to it. Afterwards he let go of my fingers to hug me tightly.

"Kouyou... I... I am in love with you too, you know. For a really long time," he whispers in my ear.

I stiffen as his breath brushes along my ear, and repeat is earlier question.

"...For how long?"

He leans up and stares at me with hooded eyes and a toothy grin that flashed two sharp canines at me, making me shiver.

"Since you were actually a really little boy, Kou," came a soft murmer as he caressed my cheek. "I have been with you a really long time. I first saw you when you were only five, but I guess you don't remember do you?"

I shake my head, feeling a bit drowsy.

"Well that figures," he chuckles. "It was eighteen years ago anyway. You were far two little to remember."

He sits up and sits at the edge of the bed, reaching out to run his fingers along my ankle. I sat up as well and sat at a safe distance behind him, staring at him curiously.

"Can you refresh my memory a little?"

Yuu nods, and turned to me to surprise me with a soft butterfly kiss.

"Do you remember that river? Behind your house?"

I respond with a tentative nod.

"Well, remember when... you were playing and you fell into the water?"

Another nod. Somewhere in my mind, I could feel memories coming back from his story.

"Yes well, your mother couldn't help you because she was busy. So I had no other choice; I had to save you, somehow. For some reason... There was something about you that reminded me of myself when I was a child. I had gone out there to find food and sustain myself. I seen you and I'd thought about killing you for my selfish needs. But I was... able to glance at your face from those many times you came to the river. I saved you and I don't know why. Day after day I sat and watched you until you grew into a teenager, then to a beautiful young adult. I realized my affection for you had grown from curiosity, to pure possessiveness. I knew I had to protect you at all costs, no matter what.

"Then... by the time I realized it, it was already too late... I was deeply in love with you, and I wanted nothing more than to make you mine forever and forever. But my desire to protect you was just as strong."

The realization made everything so much clearer now... He was only distancing himself from me to protect me, so he wouldn't hurt me.

"So... This whole time you pretended to hate me and want to kill me-"

"Was my intense burning desire to keep you safe from harm," he finishes my sentence calmly. "There are countless others of my kind who know of you, and want to just... bleed you dry. From that moment on there was nothing more important to me than you are, Kouyou. I love you..."

` He didn't let me answer as he began to kiss me again, only gentler with less force. But it even more passionate than before, when he first kissed me. It was... Heaven. His fingertips just ever so carefully held me in place as he claimed my lips over and over again.

"Hn... Kouyou... I'm so... sorry... for all of this time..."

Breathlessly he murmurs to me in-between kisses, his voice raspy and hot. It felt really good, knowing everything would be fine between us now. We could see one another without hearing some sort of hateful comment or put down. Instead, we could smile, and hug and kiss and just be happy. Happy with each other.

"It's okay," I whisper, tears still streaming relentlessly down my face. He wipes them away and keeps kissing me. "I... forgave you a long... time ago... Yuu..."

And for once, I was okay with looking weak in front of him. He won't hurt me anymore. He'll only be there for me, to make sure I don't. And it was all right now. Everything... was all right.

I pulled away and hugged onto his body tight, afraid to let go. He gladly held me back, nuzzling his face into my neck and gently tangling his fingers into my blonde strands. Sniffling I whispered in his ear, feeling his body warmth beneath me.

"I love you too, Yuu."

After that, he took me home. In my bedroom upstairs, he told me good night, kissing me sweetly before leaving out of the window without a word.

END

So what'd you think? It was okay, right...? At least? Anyways let me know! Flamers... don't grace me with your presence please. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
